leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Hextech Crafting/Removed Content
Here is the list of Hextech Crafting content that are temporary or removed from the game. Crafting Cost These are the old crafting prices prior to patch V7.22. ;Champion Crafting ;Skin Crafting :While not being directly available in the store, gemstone skins (e.g. or ) cost are considered to be . ;Ward Skin Crafting Events During events, Riot usually introduce limited special crafting items. Most of them are available to be bought from Riot Store using , and sometimes from missions. Recently, with the frequent release of event passes, event Hextech Crafting content are usually exchangeable using event currencies, and bundled with the event passes. Event Currencies Recent Events tend to rewards with Event Tokens, that the player can then exchange for other rewards. For the list of recorded Event Currency, please visit: event currency. Orbs Most of the event Hextech Crafting items are chests that can only drop skin shards and does not require a Hextech Key. The reward drop chance are also chance: with a small chance of additional limited rewards; and have different drop ratio, like increased chance of additional , legacy skins or Esport skins. 2019= MSI 2019 Orb.png|MSI 2019 Orb Battle Academia Orb.png|Battle Academia Orb Worlds 2019 Orb.png|Worlds 2019 Orb True Damage Orb.png|True Damage Orb Versus 2019 Orb.png|Versus 2019 Orb |-| 2018= Lunar Revel Orb.png|Lunar Revel Orb Pool Party ADC Orb.png|Pool Party ADC Orb Pool Party Jungle Orb.png|Pool Party Jungle Orb Pool Party Mid Lane Orb.png|Pool Party Mid Lane Orb Pool Party Support Orb.png|Pool Party Support Orb Pool Party Top Lane Orb.png|Pool Party Top Lane Orb Wolf Orb.png|Wolf Orb Lion Orb.png|Lion Orb Odyssey Orb.png|Odyssey Orb Odyssey Orb (Green).png|Odyssey Orb (Green) Worlds 2018 Orb.png|Worlds 2018 Orb Spooky Bottom Orb.png|Spooky Bottom Orb Spooky Jungle Orb.png|Spooky Jungle Orb Spooky Middle Orb.png|Spooky Middle Orb Spooky Support Orb.png|Spooky Support Orb Spooky Top Orb.png|Spooky Top Orb KDA Orb.png|K/DA Orb Clash 4 Bracket Orb.png|Clash 4 Bracket Orb Clash 8 Bracket Orb.png|Clash 8 Bracket Orb Clash 16 Bracket Orb.png|Clash 16 Bracket Orb |-| 2017= Good Orb.png|Good Orb Great Orb.png|Great Orb Mega Orb.png|Mega Orb PROJECT Skin Orb.png|PROJECT Skin Orb PROJECT Champion Orb.png|PROJECT Champion Orb Worlds Orb.png|Worlds Orb Worlds Legacy Orb.png|World Legacy Orb Capsules 2020= Blood Moon 2020 Capsule.png|Blood Moon 2020 Capsule |-| 2019= Blood Moon Capsule.png|Blood Moon Capsule MSI Capsule.png|MSI Capsule Twitch Capsule.png|Twitch Capsule Summoner's Crown Capsule.png|Summoner's Crown Capsule |-| 2018= Birdie Capsule.png|Birdie Capsule Yordle Capsule.png|Yordle Capsule Epic Capsule.png|Epic Capsule Cursed Capsule.png|Cursed Capsule Snowdown Capsule.png|Snowdown Capsule Clash 4 Bracket Capsule.png|Clash 4 Bracket Capsule Clash 8 Bracket Capsule.png|Clash 8 Bracket Capsule Clash 16 Bracket Capsule.png|Clash 16 Bracket Capsule |-| 2017= PROJECT Capsule.png|PROJECT Capsule ;MSI Capsule MSI Capsules were limited time capsules bought for . They rewarded you with 3 skins which one will be exclusive Team Skins. ;Epic Capsule Epic Capsules were limited time capsules. They rewarded you with 3 skins, at least one being Epic and increased Chance of getting Gemstone. ;Birdie Capsule The 2018 April Foods event came with exclusive capsules and bags. April Foods Evens * - ** Three skin shards. ** . ** A chance to obtain one of the following: *** One Birdie Bag. *** One . *** One Gemstone-exclusive skin (includes ). ** *** All 975+ RP skin shards have an equal chance of dropping. *** Limited and Mythic skins are excluded. *** Gemstone and Gemstone-exclusive skin drop rate multiplied by . Bags Bags can contain rare and unique content that usually drop a low chance. 2020= Sett's Calling Card.png|Sett's Calling Card |-| 2019= Battle Academia Bag.png|Battle Academia Bag Worlds 2019 Jackpot.png|Worlds 2019 True Damage Jackpot.png|True Damage Jackpot Versus 2019 Bag.png|Versus 2019 Bag |-| 2018= Lunar Revel Grab Bag.png|Revel Grab Bag Birdie Bag.png|Birdie Bag Champion Bag.png|Champion Bag Golden Kraken.png|Golden Kraken Pool Party Crab Bag.png|Pool Party Crab Bag VS Bag.png|VS Bag Odyssey Gem.png|Odyssey Gem KDA Bag.png|K/DA Bag Stocking Stuffer.png|Stocking Stuffer ;Birdie Bag The 2018 April Foods event came with exclusive capsules and bags. * - 5% chance drop from Birdie Capsule ** Contains a random, complete set of skin shards for over 60 skin lines such as Blood Moon, Star Guardian, and PROJECT. ** Skin lines have an equal chance of dropping. ** Limited and Mythic skins are excluded. ;Sett's Calling Card Sett's reveal introduced an elusive bag. * - Earned from completing the mission requirements ** Champion Permanent Shards Shard Tokens are rewards similar to the Shards in Hextech Crafting. The reward are usually limited in the drop pool size, and does not have chances for additional rewards. PROJECT Skin Shard.png|PROJECT Skin Shard for PROJECT 2017 Lunar Revel Skin Shard.png|Lunar Revel Skin Shard for Lunar Revel 2018 Bloodharbor Medallion.png|Bloodharbor Medallion for Bilgewater 2018 Bundle Tokens When misions offer a lot of items, the rewards are grouped into a bundle token. Players can open the token for the rewards. 10th Anniversary Suprise Bundle.png|A bundle reward during the 10th Anniversary Event 10 Year Chocolate Orb.png|10 Year Chocolate Orb reward during the 10th Anniversary Event 10 Year Vanilla Orb.png|10 Year Vanilla Orb reward during the 10th Anniversary Event Others * Special Little Legend Eggs: Starter Little Legend Egg * Annual Category:The Store Category:Hextech